


Wing It

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Running, worried bb-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: They are the hunters, we are the foxes (and we run).The mission doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Wing It

They are running as quickly as they can through the twisting back alleys as Rey deflects blaster bolts with her lightsaber. This was supposed to be a standard intelligence retrieving mission and once again, things went bad. 

They make a sharp turn and before she realizes it, Poe pulls her into a doorway and out of the streets. They don’t say anything for a few seconds, laying flat on the ground while listening to the quick footsteps and shouting outside. When it’s finally quiet, Poe breaks the silence and starts laughing which joins in happily.

Not every mission has a happy ending and they are on the run more often than not, so they celebrate little wins like this. Rey stands up first, offering her hand to Poe to help him stand up.

“You gotta plan to get us off this rock love?” Poe asks peeking out the window to make sure the coast is clear.

Rey hums for a few seconds looking around the room they are hiding in. “To be honest, I think we are going to have to wing it.” 

“Again?” Poe laughs. “BB-8 is going to be so mad us.”

“When is our droid not worried?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
